Menu Buka Puasa Akatsuki
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Menu buka puasa akatsuki yang hancur dan aje...  oc, ooc, parah, hancur, gaje..  RnR Please


-seseorang yang bernama Masashi Kishimoto lah yang punya Naruto dan Akatsuki. Mugi Cuma punya ceritanya

-Danger: Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, OC

-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ jadi kalau gak suka kalian bisa cepat-cepat keluar

-PAIR ; ANGGOTA PENJAHAT KELAS KAKAP DI KONOHAGAKURE YANG BERNAMA AKATSUKI

-GENRE; Humor, dan sedikit ada kekerasan (jadi tolong jangan ditiru)

-Rate: M, lemon, lime –plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Akatsuki) Ehem, ratenya K. dan akan tetap menjadi K. kecuali Konan tiba-tiba hamil,

*MENU BUKA PUASA AKATSUKI*

Hari ini di markas Akatsuki penjahat tingkat S yang sangat di cari di Konohagakure. Mereka sedang berdebat tentang menu makan untuk berbuka puasa nanti saat magrib menjelang

"Huuuaahhh un, nanti kita buka pakai apa un." Teriak Deidara frustasi

"Jangan Tanya kami Banci." Kisame memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya

"Mana Konan." Tanya sang ketua 'pain'

"Mana kami tahu.." Ujar Sasori yang sibuk mengotak atik boneka kesayangnnya.

"Tadi aku lihat dia di belakang.." Itachi menyahut, sambil membaca Koran bekas yang dibelinnya dari tukang loak (author mati di amaterasu Itachi)

"Kalian mencariku." Keluar lah satu-satunya perempuan di komplotan itu dari balik gorden.

"Konan_chan, hari ini kita buka apa un?" Tanya deidara merengek.

"Hmmmmppp aku akan memasak ikan panggang."

"Benarkah un, kyyaa asik.." Deidara memeluk-meluk Konan.

"Tapi kalian juga harus bantu aku masak."

"Baik un." Jawab Deidara mantap, yang lain hanya diam membisu(?)

"Kisame dan Hidan, kalian pergi memancing di kolam Kakashi sana, jangan sampai ketahuan, kalian mengerti..?" perinta Konan

"Kenapa harus aku dan Kisame, kenapa pula harus di kolam si orang mesum itu." Konan menjitak kepala hidan

"Karna Kisame itu jago memancing, dan kau kan punya pedang itu"Konan menunjuk-nunjuk pedang sabit Hidan"Gunakan pedang itu untuk membersihkan ikan nanti."

"Huuuaaapppaaa, ini pedang suci dari dewa jashin, nanti kena kutuk baru tahu rasa.."

"Itu kan pedang mu, lagian kau juga yang menggunakannya, jadi pasti kau juga yang kena kutuk." Jawab Konan enteng

"Aku tak mau." Tolak Hidan. Konan langsung menyeringai setan

"Jadi kau tak mau heh?" Kisame langsung menyeret Hidan dari TKP, menuju kolam ikan Kakashi.

"Zetsu dan Kakuzu, kalian pergi potong-potong pakis di dapur, terus langsung di masak. Ingat! Hanya daunnya saja." Zetsu mengangguk dan langsung kedapur diikuti Kakuzu

"Hahahaha..kasihan sekali mereka." Pain tertawa

"Kau, Pain dan Tobi cuci piring di dapur.."

"Hei?aku ini kan ketua, kenapa harus aku.."

"Jadi kau mau buka puasa dengan air putih saja.." Konan mengancam

"Huh..baiklah." Pain langsung menuju dapur di ikuti Tobi yang menari-nari gaje

"Tobi anak baik…mau bantu senpai nyuci piring kkkyyyaaakkkk" Tobi langsung mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari Pain

"CK, berisik."

Konan menatap kearah orang-orang yang tesisa, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi..

"Sasori dan Deidara, kalian buat sambal terasi sana.." Konan memerintah, seenak jidat nya Sakura..(Kali ini author benar-benar di tendang Sakura)

"Kenapa sambal terasi un…"

"Kerjakan.."

Sasori langsung ngacir sambil menyeret Deidara.

"Dan kau Itachi, bantu aku menyiapkan arang untuk membakar ikan nanti.."

"Hn.." Itachi melipat korannya dan berjalan mengikuti Konan..

-Kita intip Kisame dan Hidan-

"Cih, lama sekali..masa sudah satu jam masiH dapat 2 ekor ikan, mana anaknnya lagi. Hei Kisame, induk ikannya mana sih, masa Ikan gak bisa mancing ikan."

"Sabarlah, memancing itu butuh kesabaran.."

"Aku sudah sangat sabar, kenapa baru dapat 2 ekor anak ikan, coba kau panggil pakai bahasa ikan mu induk-induk mereka, sekalin moyang mereka.."

"Kau ini, berisik sekali sih.."

"Aku curiga.. jangan-jangan seluruh ikan-ikan besar di tempat ini sudah di ungsikan oleh Kakashi lagi, soalnnya dia tahu kalau kita sering mencuri ikan-ikannya." Urat didahi Kisame berkedut

"Oi Kisame..kok diam…"

"…"

"Kau bisu ya?"

"…"

"Kau sedang bicara dengan ikan-ikan itu ya?makanya kau diam.." Kisame berdiri. Dan melilitkan tali pancinnya ke leher Hidan, kemudian menggantunnya

"Untung aku pergi dengan mu, jadi dapat ku pastikan kalau tali pancing itu tak akan membunuhmu." Kisame tersenyum mengerikan

"Kisame…turunkan aku…"

"Lebih baik aku beri kan ikan ini ke Konan." Kisame pergi meninggalkan Hidan yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

-Kita lihat Zetsu dan Kakuzu-

"Ck, benda apa ini.." Kakuzu mendecak sambil membalik-balikan sayur pakis yang masih utuh di tangannya

"Sudah, ayo kita kerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Konan." Zetsu menepuk bahu Kakuzu

"Dia bilang kalau Cuma daunnya saja yang di ambil."

"Tapi kalau Cuma daunnya, kan sangat dikit, lagi pula kita ini banyak " Zetsu mengambil seikat sayur Pakis itu dari tangan Kakuzu

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai operasi.." Kakuzu mengeluarkan Kunainnya

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kita potong pakis ini dengan batang-batangnya, biar banyak."

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu." Zetsu mengangguk mantap. Lima jam kemudian, seikat pakis itu terpotong lengkap dengan batang nya (Matilah kau Kakuzu dan Zetsu oleh konan)

-Kita lihat Pain dan Tobi-

"Senpai..kau yang mencuci ya.."

"HHuuuaahhh kenapa piring kotornya sampai ada yang belumut, sebenarnya sudah berapa tahun piring ini tak dicuci.."

"Yang aku tahu semenjak puasa tahun kemarin piring ini tak perna di cuci.."

"Ih..jorok..mana banyak lagi.."

"Sudahlah senpai..ayo kita cuci bersama.." Pain langsung mengambil satu piring kotor berlumut

"Aku tak tahan…" Pain segera menjauh dari tempat piring-piring itu.

"Terus kalau tak mendekat bagaimana cara mencucinya senpai.."

"Hmmm aku tahu." Pain tertawa setan, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan dan kirinya "Bersiapalah Tobi."

"Tobi anak baik selalu siap senpai.."

"SHINRA TENSEI."

-PRAK, TUING, KLUNANG, KLONTENG, DUAR , TAK, DUAR, BYUR, JUDAR, (dan berbagai bunyi lainnya yang author tak dapat menulisnya)-

"Huuuuuaaaahhhhhhh" tobi melayang diikuti piring-piring, gelas-gelas, mangkok, sendok, garpu, pisau, dan berbagai macam alat makan lainnya, yang pecah berserakan

-GLEK-

"Mampuslah aku setelah ini, pasti Konan akan murka." Pain menelan ludah paksa

"Senpaaaiiiiiii, Konan-chan pasti akan membunuh kita…"

"Aku tahu.." Pain berjalan santai keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu 'Setelah ini, aku akan Ke Konoha minta perlindungan Anbu, lebih baik aku di tangkap Konoha dari pada dibantai Konan' Batin Pain

-Kita lihat Sasori dan Deidara-

"Huh..kenapa harus kita yang masak sambal terasi ini sih un.." Deidara menggerutuk kesal

"Jangan lupa pakai bawang dan tomat.." Sasori menyiapkan alat penggiling batunya (itu loh, penggiling jaman bahulak, yang terbuat dari batu)

"Aku tahu un."

"Jangan mengoceh terus Deidara, kalau kau terus mengoceh, nanti kerjaan ini tak selesai."

"Aku lebih memilih menangkap Kyuubi Un, ketimbang membuat sambal terasi ini." Geram deidara, sambil memetil-metil cabai yang akan di giling

"Sudah belum cabainya.."

"Ini." Deidara menyerahkan semangkok cabai merah, tomat, bawang, dan terasi.

"Baiklah, jangan dekat-dekat nanti terciprat cabainnya."

"Iya un." Deidara menjauh. Sasori mulai menggiling Cabai itu, dengan cara di tokok-tokok, karna Sasori sendiri tak tahu cara menggiling Cabai.

-CROT-

"Kyyyyaaa…mataku…un.." Deidara mencak-mencak sambil memegangi matanya yang terasa perih, Sasori segera mendekati Deidara sambil membawa seember besar air

-BYUR-

"Kyaa Sasori.. kenapa kau menyiramku un.."

"Supaya perih dimatamu hilang.."

"Kan yang sakit mataku un, kenapa semua tubuhku kau siram un."

"Reflek." Jawab Sasori santai

"SAMBAL TERASI KEPARAT…" Deidara naik pitam. Sasori segera menahan Deidara yang hendak menghancurkan Sambal terasi yang tak berdosa itu

"Jangan Dei..nanti Konan bisa marah.."

"LEPASKAN AKU UN…AKAN AKU MUSNAKAN SAMBAL ITU.." Deidara memberontak. Sasori segera mengambil Sambal terasi setengah jadi itu dari jangkauan Deidara

"Kemarikan Un…"

"Tidak."

"Kemarikan Sambal berengsek itu Sasori un."

"Tak mau.."

"KU MUSNAKAN KAU BERSAMA SAMBAL ITU SASORI…" Deidara menyengir setan

"Ka…kau mau apa Dei.."

"LEDAKAN.."

-DUAAAAARRRRRRRR-

Jadilah Sasori yang gosong beserta sambal terasi yang sedang di pegangnya

"Auw" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasori

"Berani-beraninya dengan Deidara un.." Deidara segera pergi meningalkan Sasori yang meratapi Sambal terasi dan dirinya

-Kita lihat Konan dan Itachi-

"Itachi, aku tak bisa membuat bara untuk membakar ikan.." Teriak Konan

"Jadi bagaimana.."

"Tolong aku bodoh.."

"Uchiha itu tak bodoh Konan." Balas Itachi sengit

"Ayo bantu aku Itachi.." Konan membalas dengan tatapan tajam

"Mana ikannya."

"Ini." Konan memperlihatkan dua ikan sekecil ibu jari yang sudah ditusuk dengan lidi. Itachi menautkan alisnya

"Ikan ini yang mau di bakar."

"Iya.." Itachi menghebus Napas berat

"Terus mau dibakar pakai apa?"

"Hmmm," Konan terlihat berfikir. "Gunakan Gokakyu no jutsu mu Itachi.."

"Heh? Cuma membakar ikan, aku harus menggunakan jutsu?"

"LA-KU-KAN…atau kau akan ku REMUKAN."

-GLEK-

Itachi membuang napas berat "Baiklah." Itachi sudah bersiap, siap membuat segel dan akan melepaskan Jutsunnya.

"Apinya jangan besar-besar, nanti ikannya hangus."

"Fyuu..Hn, baiklah."

"Gokakyu No Jutsu." Keluarlah api merah dari mulut Itachi, tapi dalam kadar yang sangat kecil. 10 kali Itachi menggunakan Jutsu itu, tapi Ikan di hadapnnya sama sekali belum matang

"Pueh..bibirku panas karna mengeluarkan Gokakyu terus menerus." Itachi menggosok-gosokan bibirnya

"Cepat keluarkan lagi apinya, sebentar lagi sudah masak nih ikan.."

"Cih, Ikan berengsek.."

"Jangan mengeluh, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi magrib." Itachi sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan ikan itu.

"Baiklah.." Itachi menyeringai ala Uchiha yang selalu membuat para FC+FG Uchiha brother tepar (termasuk author). Tak lama kemudian, munculah Saringgan, mata itu terus berubah dan menjadi mata Mangekyo Saringgan. Konan yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah

"Mau apa kau Itachi?"

"Hn, Ikan itu lebih menyebalkan dari pada Kisame dan My Otouto."

*di tempat lain*

"Huachim…puih.." Sasuke terlihat mengusap Hidungnya yang mengeluarkan ingus (Kyyyaaa Sasuke_kun jorok)

"Kau Sakit Sasuke?" Ujar perempuan berambut merah bernama Karin, rekan kerja Sasuke (?)

"Aku rasa, my lovely dobe_chan sedang membicarakanku." (Chiken dungdung, bukan Naruto yang membicarakanmu, tapi you punya aniki)

*kembali kemarkas akatsuki, bersama Itachi dan Konan*

"Baiklah kOnan, akan aku bakar Ikan itu."

"Mau apa kau, ingat Itachi, ini menu buka puasa kita."

"Besiaplah.."

"Heh?" Konan cengok

"AMETERASU" api hitam itu membakar seluruh ikan yang ada di tangan Konan

"KKKyyyaaaa, matikan api itu itachi."

Itachi gelagapan, dia segera mematikan api itu. Konan berangsur-angsur mendekati Ikan malang itu

"APA…YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA ITACHI.." Konan meledak, ketika melihat ikan bakarnya hangus tak berbentuk.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Balas Itachi enggan

DUAR, BUK, TUING, HAIAH, KROK, PRET, GYUR….

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaa, menyebalkan." Itachi terbang dan menghilang entah kemana

Seluruh anggota akatsuki sekarang sedang duduk di ruang rapat yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan mereka, menatap tumpukan makanan tak berbentu, untuk buka puasa mereka. kita lihat menu buka puasa mereka.

1. Sayur pakir lengkap dengan batangnya yang super keras

2. sambal terasi gosong hasil ledakan seni Deidara

3. Ikan hasil tangkapan Kisame dan Hidan yang tak berbentuk, akibat kemahiran Uchiha Itachi dalam menggunakan Amaterasu"

4. Makan beralaskan daun pisang. Karna Piring-piring mereka yang dipecahkan Tobi dan Pain (sebenarnya hanya Pain yang memecahkannya)

Konan menghela napas berat. Menatap seluruh anggota akatsuki dengan tatapan paling tajamnya setajam silet –plak-. Dan muka seluruh anggota akatsuki minus Konan yang hancur karna mereka habis di pukuli, dibantai, ditendang, di injak, di cakar dan hal-hal sadis lainnya yang dilakukan Konan kepada mereka

Begitulah, cerita akatsuki dan menu buka puasa mereka

.

.

.

FIN

Maaf mina, kalau gak terlalu lucu, semoga dapat terhibur.

Selamat menunaikan ibada puasa Minna, dan Maafkan mugi kalau ada salah dengan mina semua..

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
